Alyssa's Life
by Jackyboy
Summary: A few years after the Events of Outbreak, Alyssa has published an article that destroyed Umbrella.... or so she thinks. CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of the Resident evil Outbreak characters, what happens in the story is completely up to me, do not be mad if your favorite character isn't in it_

My name is Alyssa Ashcroft, I was your everyday news reporter in Raccoon city... until that night... in J's bar... my life changed from there. I teamed up with a few other survivors and he managed to get to the end of the conspiracy and we managed to escape ...I have the proof that the whole epidemic was Umbrella's doings... I published it in an article... I won fame and fortune and I now live my life in solitude..

I awoke one morning, I had fallen asleep on the couch watching the news. I was hoping to find out what was happening in the world today, things were really peaceful. I got up and stretched, I realized I had fallen asleep in my workout outfit, which consisted of a tank top and black sweat pants. I rubbed my eyes some, I had slept in actually it was about 12:00 pm. I finally got up off the couch and walked into the huge kitchen. I opened the cabinets and pulled out some bread and made my way to the fridge. I pulled some cheese and ham out and placed it on the bread and I picked up a bottle of water from the fridge. I was glad it was Friday, it was always my favorite day of the week, I didn't have a job so it wasn't a day off, but it was time for Kevin to come back this week, we were a few of the survivors... there were a few... I think i remember their names... George, Cindy, Kevin, Myself and David... we met a few others but they had died while we tried to escape. That was in the past, I rarely thought about the events in Raccoon City. Kevin was returning today, he went down to Florida to become a cop, George and Cindy went off together... I recently heard they got married and I never heard anything about David after the incident... but he was always the mysterious one. I sat down on the couch with my sandwich and the T.V. was still on. The news had just come on and I began to watch while eating my sandwich.

The news lady began to speak.

"Hello I am Barbra Williams reporting for channel 7 news, there is a breaking report of a car wreck on highway 67."

The screen changed and it showed the wreck, it was a jeep... Kevin's jeep and I immediately felt my heart sink into the pit of my chest.

"The driver is in critical condition and the cause of the wreck is unknown, bullet casings were found new the jeep... Police believe it was a local gang, but that is all the news they're giving us"

I got up and grabbed the keys to my car and I ran outside frantically, I couldn't believe it... he was hurt now... on his way to see me. I grabbed the handle to the car door, and it was as if everything slowed down from there. I heard a click and my car was engulfed into a fury of flames as I was thrown backwards, it came to me... my car was just blown up. I flew backwards and banged my head against the cement driveway. Everything was blurry now, my senses were all in disarray. I saw a face peek down at me, I couldn't make it out but it looked like a mask... I felt myself being picked up and I couldn't fight whoever they were... but I knew this was bad... but I soon felt good... I passed out into my own little dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a very cold room, there was a huge spinning fan built into the wall... I knew i wasn't at home. I was tied onto a chair, and my head was hanging down. My blond bangs were in the way of the eyes... and the ball i had my hair in had been taken out for some reason. I noticed there was a door and a table. The door was the only way in or out of the room, and on the table was a handgun. I knew exactly I would need that handgun... but there was a problem... I was tied up and I didn't like being tied up... they chose to mess with Alyssa Ashcroft at the wrong time. I stood up the best I could, and I waddled slowly to the spinning fan and pushed the back of the chair into it and it was cut into pieces. I fell forward and shook the ropes off as i got up and grabbed the handgun, it was definitely loaded, by now... I could tell by the weight. I was used to a gun... I haven't held once since... the incident... but now when I picked one up, it was like my brain already knew what to do. I walked towards the door and found it locked. I frowned and wished I had a lock pick... then i realized I had something better. I aimed the gun down and fired. There was a clinking sound and I twisted the knob and it now turned with ease. I peeked my head out, and all i could see was a long dark smelly hallway... the smell... smelt a lot like Raccoon city... almost too much like Raccoon city. I held the handgun so it was aimed down at the ground... it would really suck if i died because of the gun backfired into my head. I walked down slowly, I was wearing tennis shoes... I was glad i took the time to put them on before heading out... but why was I here? I could hear noises... they were noises I never wanted to hear again... noises that I pushed away from my memory... the noises of the undead. I saw a shadowy figure... it was slumped over and moaning... it turned around and stuck it's arms out and I knew exactly what it was... just like in Raccoon city. It stumbled towards me, I held the gun out and aimed... i took another second and aimed this time getting a lock on it's head. I fired and watched the bullet slide straight into it's skull... after Raccoon City... I was really good with a gun. I looked down the dead body and I felt a sickening feeling come back to my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach and ran down the hallway.

_'Gotta... find a way out of here!'_

I saw one last door... and only one last door. I could always run back and just sit in the room... hopefully someone would save me... but something told me there was no rescue party. I would escape and get to the bottom of this... I would see Kevin again... I grabbed the door handle and opened the door slowly and what I saw shocked me... I was in a room... that had small cardboard buildings... the room was meant to look like a replica of Raccoon city. The door slammed shut and I heard a small click of it locking. There were a few camera's in the corner of the room I was in... no doubt they were working... I knew something was up. I could hear the moans... of many undead... It was something I didn't want to hear... or see... ever again... I didn't want to be in a place that was even similar to Raccoon... cardboard cut outs or not.

"Welcome Alyssa Ashcroft" A voice spoke, it was coming from a speaker in the corner of the room.

I looked around frantically, the voice had a chilling tone to it...

"Yes, we know about the article you wrote... and now you have become one of our guinea pigs, if you can find the exit of this room... it will lead into another dungeon full of our experiments... this is a nightmare you can't even survive" the voice spoke, and I shook my head.

"Whoever the hell you are, just watch me!" I shouted, I had a huge adrenaline rush... but deep down inside I knew it would be hard... I was alone... no one to lean on... but I didn't need anyone. I stepped forward and began to walk down the road of the fake Raccoon city, listening to the sounds of the undead and the sounds of my tennis shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

I was now running down the street of the fake Raccoon city. I could hear the moans and groans of the undead behind me. I was used to the sound... but it still freaked me out... I guess it's normal. I was actually glad all my working out came in handy, I could keep running for a while... those undeads were slow but in heavy numbers. I had also found a few clips for my handgun... it was obvious whoever was behind this wanted me to survive for a bit... just to see how much their experiments could take.

_'It's Umbrella... for sure... because of the article an the Raccoon incident... did they put Kevin in the hospital?'_

I stopped to catch my breath, I saw the replica of J's bar. I never thought I'd see that place ever again... even if it was a replica... it brought back memories.

flashback

"What the hell are those things!" I shouted as I backed up from the window and my laptop fell off the table.

"Looks like a damn riot... but those people... look sick... like they're" Kevin spoke and he held his .45 in his hand and he looked towards me.

"Barricade that door!" he shouted and the Waiter nodded to Kevin and ran to the shelves and began to push them. I knew the windows weren't going to hold and I grabbed the small stun gun from my back pocket... every woman needed one.

The front door gave way and millions of those things outside landed on the waiter and began to eat him alive. He tried to fight them off but there was too many of them. They were all groaning hungrily ripping at his flesh and putting it to their mouths as fast as they could. I heard Kevin's .45 going off and he was trying to save the waiter.

"I gotcha!" Kevin shouted as he tried to pull the waiter out of the mess... but it was far too late most of his skin was gone and they were eating the meat underneath. I was shocked and Kevin turned around and grabbed my hand and began to run towards the door that lead farther into the bar.

End of flashback

Now wasn't the time for flashbacks... I had to keep myself in focus so I could see Kevin again... and so I could live my life... the way I want it.

I began to run again, and so far this was pretty easy... but I didn't want to jinx myself. I could see the door that lead to the next room... this was like a game... a game of survival. Just then the door near me popped open and a few zombies fell out on top of me. I dropped my pistol and tried to reach for it as they grabbed at my skin and tried to pull it off. I felt one of the undead's teeth touch my flesh, but I nailed him in the head with my knee and I felt his soft skull give way. I finally got the pistol and I got up breathing heavily. I aimed the pistol and then closed one eye and re aimed. This was called "taking potshots". I fired a bullet and it slammed into the undead's skull and the other one was now stumbling swiftly towards me. I held the gun tightly, and I decided to save my ammo. I just and spinning heel kicking the undead in the head and landed on my feet. I wasn't as weak as I was back then... I was prepared for anything I smiled at the undead's body.

"You picked the wrong woman to mess with me" I spoke and I looked at the corner of the room which the speaker was in.

"You hear me?" I shouted and then grinned and I tightened the ball my hair was in and I pushed my sunglasses up even though the room was dark, they made me look bad ass. I walked towards the door to the next room, this wasn't too bad... but something told me... the next room... would be worse... far worse.

I grabbed the door knob and twisted it softly and it clicked. I opened the door and walked through and shut it behind me. I heard it lock and a gust of cold wind blew past me...I then knew... exactly where I was... it was the lab... a remake of the lab under Raccoon city.


End file.
